Jealousy
by Laughing Princess
Summary: In which Sakura and Sai are too close...at least, in Sasuke's opinion.


**Hello! Yet another SasuSaku oneshot!**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"_I don't even know your fragrance_

_I don't even know your actions_

_All of my memories have been erased…_

_I don't even know what it means to start over_

_I don't even know what it means to survive_

_If I think, who did I fall in love with?_

"_Is my future self really laughing right now?"_

_The me who exists right now says to myself_

_Listen, a heartless shout_

_Listen, a heartless cry_

_Listen, a heartless world"_

-Song: Cyclone

Ending Song from RomeoxJuliet

* * *

Sakura sat underneath the peach tree with her arms wrapped around her knees, watching intently as Sasuke and Naruto sparred together. As always, the two boys were going overboard, attacking each other with as much power as they could get away with. Sakura let out a long elongated sigh.

"Tired?" a voice asked.

Sakura turned her head. Standing beside her was Sai, that familiar fake smile on his face. He wore his usual shinobi outfit, a sketchpad in his hands.

"Sort of," said Sakura. She gestured at the ground beside her. "Go ahead and take a seat, if you want." Sai stared at her for a moment, delighted at being included, before he took a seat beside her. He sat so close to her that their shoulders were brushing; Sakura didn't mind, though. At this point, she knew Sai well-enough to not be uncomfortable. "You haven't come to the Team Seven outings for a long time," Sakura noted. "Where have you been?"

Sai shrugged his shoulders. "I figured that all of you would want to spend some quality time with Sasuke, since he's returned and all."

Sakura frowned. "But he returned eight months ago. You still haven't dropped by as much."

"I've been busy," said Sai, smiling at her. It didn't reach his eyes. "I haven't really had time to even think about you guys for a long time. But today I figured I should go ahead and come by. Sasuke and I haven't had a real decent conversation before." He pulled out his paintbrush and put the handle up to his chin in a thinking pose. "If I remember correctly, I had woken him up off of the 'wrong side of the bed,' as the expression goes. I wonder if he's forgiven me for that by now?"

Sakura laughed. "I'm sure he has by now, Sai."

"I don't know. I've noticed that he gives me glares occasionally whenever I'm with you guys. Look. Even now he glares at me." Sai gestured with his head towards her two other teammates.

Sure enough, Sasuke kept shooting glares at Sai's direction whenever he had an opportune chance. His attacks seemed to get more ferocious against Naruto, who easily kept up with the Uchiha's pace. Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion. Was Sasuke angry that he had a replacement while he was gone?

"Just ignore him," Sakura scoffed. "He's just a big arrogant idiot. No need to avoid us because of him."

"I won't avoid you guys," said Sai honestly. "I really have been just busy lately. I will hang around our team more often, though."

"Good," Sakura smiled.

Naruto and Sasuke continued their spar for another hour. During that timeframe, Sai had started to draw the three members of Team Seven, capturing the moment. It was amazing at how Sai could draw in such detail in just a few moments. He captured Naruto and Sasuke's fight easily; in the background, a pink-haired woman was sitting underneath a tree, copying Sakura's exact sitting position. Sai even managed to include himself in the portrait, adding himself beside her.

Sakura leaned her head over Sai's shoulder to get a better look at the painting. "Wow, Sai, that's amazing!" she praised. "How did you learn how to draw so well?"

"I always would draw in my free time as a child. Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

Sai smiled, and for the first time it looked as if it had reached his eyes. "Then," he said, neatly tearing the thick paper out of his sketchpad, "you may have it."

Sakura's eyes widened. She gently grabbed the paper, holding it delicately, as if it were a fragile vase. "Really? Thank you, Sai!" She threw her arms around Sai's neck, hugging him tightly, smiling in his shoulder. She always knew that Sai craved physical contacts like these—at first, she had given him hugs whenever she saw him, but lately he hadn't been around, and thus she hadn't given him any hugs recently.

Sai stiffened in her arms before he slowly wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her gently back. He rested his head in her hair, and Sakura found that she didn't want to let go of the boy. He had always been alone, with no family or any friends. Just thinking about it made Sakura hug him tighter, and she was only called back into reality when she heard a voice say,

"What the heck are you two doing?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she let go of Sai, turning to see Sasuke glowering down at her. She was surprised to see how angry he looked. "I was just hugging Sai," she said, narrowing her eyes. "What's it to you?"

Naruto was standing slightly behind Sasuke, a concerned expression on his face. "Er, Sasuke? They were just hugging. Sakura hasn't seen Sai in a long time, so it's only natural. Let's just get back to our sparring, all right?" He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, frowning.

But Sasuke angrily shook Naruto's shoulder off. He reached his hand down and grabbed Sakura by the arm, yanking her up to her feet, much to her chagrin. "No. Spar's over. Sakura and me are going to be leaving now. See ya." And with that, Sasuke began to drag Sakura away. She cast a pleading look at Naruto and Sai, but the two boys just stared at her with their eyebrows raised, completely flabbergasted like she was.

When they had reached the Leaf Village's park, which was just a few blocks from their training grounds, the two of them came to a stop. Sasuke released her arm and turned his back to her; she heard an audible heavy sigh escape her teammate's lips.

"What's your problem?" Sakura demanded, putting her hands on her hips angrily. "It was just a hug!"

"You—you shouldn't be 'hugging' just anybody," Sasuke finally said, turning around to glare at her.

"Sai isn't just 'anybody,' he's my friend!" Sakura defended herself, glaring at Sasuke.

"He's a male," said Sasuke stiffly.

"And? I give hugs to Naruto and Kakashi all the time!"

"That's different. They will never date you."

"And you think Sai will?" Sakura snorted when Sasuke flinched. She took that as confirmation. "Sasuke, do you seriously think that I love Sai?"

"No," said Sasuke, "but I think he likes you. I don't want that to happen."

"And why not? Sai is sweet and kind. He'd definitely be a good boyfriend—maybe even a future good husband," said Sakura, glaring up at Sasuke boldly, not even recoiling when his eyes narrowed dangerously into thin slits. "It's none of your business to tell me who I can and can't be around, so you can just shove your opinions up your

a—"

Sasuke cut her sentence off effectively, though, when he fiercely grabbed her chin in one fluid movement and slanted his lips over hers. Sakura's eyes were wide open as Sasuke's kiss became more fierce, his hands winding up into her hair. Caught up in the moment, Sakura's eyes closed and her arms went around Sasuke's neck to pull him closer. When Sakura felt Sasuke smirk between their kissing, though, she quickly pushed him away from her.

"Wh-What was _that?_" she managed, gasping for breath.

"You're mine," Sasuke said. "You've been mine since the day we first met, Sakura. And I'm not letting another guy touch what's mine." And with that, he took another step before he pulled Sakura in for another kiss.

This time, Sakura closed her eyes, and didn't push him away.

* * *

**The End.**

**This was by far my shortest story I've ever written...I think. **

**:)**

**I'm hoping that Sakura ends up with Sasuke in the end. I can't help but wonder if Sasuke would turn out to be a bit possessive? It wouldn't really surprise me if it was at least _protective_ of Sakura. **

**Review!**


End file.
